Run out of luck, Riverdale fanfic
by BeanBo
Summary: Things got a little heated down in the bunker, between Betty and Archie. 7 years on Betty is still trapped in the Sisters of quiet mercy and Archie and Jughead could only just return after Hiram’s mysterious death. What will happen when Archie finds the secret Betty never got the chance to tell him? Betty/Archie
1. Chapter 1

**This story is only affected by the storyline up until Riverdale 03x09, But will recap parts of the story up until then, slightly changing them.**

 **Betty PoV**

"What does it mean," I slowly stood and paced over to the wall of the bunker, attempting to make sense of the pictures and clues me and Jughead have been collecting, "How are we going to get out of this mess?!" I muttered forcefully to myself, forcing a hand through my tangled hair.

"Betty...?" A soft voice practically whispered from behind me. I turned round to see Archie gripping his stomach in pain as he slowly sat upright.

"Arch, you're okay!" I cried sprinting over to my best friend's bedside. I sat down on his bed and smiled at him, "Are you feeling any better?"

He nodded, looking at me in the eyes. That was the place I felt something I hadn't for a long time, a tingly feeling only Archie had ever initiated. At one point, I thought it was gone but the spark blazing inside me carried on burning.

Self consciously I blushed, I could never even try to get with Archie, he was V's. Plus I have Jug, although he is acting strange at the moment, ever since playing G and G. I looked away, instead focusing on my shivering hands. I rubbed them together, hoping the friction would warm me up. It didn't.

Archie seemed to notice my shivering hands and took his out from under the covers of his bed. He rested his hot hand against my freezing one, causing my fingers to warm up within his' prescence.

"Betty your freezing!" He looked at me shocked as I shrugged in reply, "please, get in the bed with me! I don't want you to freeze to death!"

"Arch, I don't want to hurt your wound!" I replied once again looking into the handsome blue eyes of Archie Andrews.

"Please Betty, I... I need your company..." he pleaded wriggling over, further towards the wall. Realising he obviously didn't feel safe alone, I reluctantly took off my jacket and climbed in next to him. Enjoying the warmth that spread over my body.

I leant on my side, propping my head up by my right hand, facing Archie. He did the same but facing me instead, and we both talked.

"What happened whilst I was gone?" He asked.

"A lot. I feel like I'm on my own. V was working really hard on freeing you, I think she feels guilty about her dad framing you for murder, I would too. But Jug too made the stupid decision of playing GG, he's changed, and not for the better, he scares me now, I don't know what to do." I felt tears threatening my eyes and I reached my hands up to wipe them, but the tears kept coming, soon my sniffling became a sob, and my sob became a cry. I felt a warm arm pull me in and a bare chest close the gap between us.

"And our parents, they all played GG and didn't warn us about anything! Jug could have died when Ethel got him to play rush and rulet with the goblets of cool aid. I don't know when I'll be able to trust anyone again, anyone but you Arch."

"Betty I'm so sorry I haven't talked to you one on one for ages, I'm so sorry you had to go through all this alone." He looked down at me and our eyes connected once again. But this time it was more than just a gaze. Slowly Archie lowered his face and pressed his lips towards mine. Gently they touched and we both pressed towards each other's. Eventually the kiss got more heated and his tongue slipped out and begged my mouth for entry. I accepted. Our tongues were dancing and intertwining, sending warmth throughout our bodies.

It felt right. The most right I had ever felt. More right than anytime with Jughead. Archie's expert hands lifted my black tee off my torso and reached behind my back to unclasp my bra.

"Arch!" I called, and looked downwards towards him, noticing the bulge in his boxers, "Please Arch, just... take me!"

Archie opened the little drawer beside him and fished around, eventually he took his hand out, "Betty we don't have any condoms."

"Nevermind, I... I just want you Arch, I'll get the pill tomorrow or something." I exclaimed as Archie nodded eagerly.

Although I never did get the chance to buy any sort of pills, as I was way too busy...

One week later

"I'm going to the farm, with polly and the twins." My mother continued, placing her hands on the kitchen tabletop.

"Well have fun, because I'm definitely not going to the farm." I said defiantly.

"No, you're not," my mom replied monotonously as a door from behind me opened, "Edgar said that you would resist, and that we should send you elsewhere."

"Mom, w...what's happening?" I cried noticing two advancing figures creeping up behind me.

"Betty, there's no safer place for you now, the sisters of quiet mercy will look after you as they did for me, and as they did for Polly." My mother finished, still calm, as two men seized me and hauled me out of the house.

From there I was forced into a car and driven to my destination. Away from Jughead, away from V. Away from... Archie...

 **Archie PoV**

After breaking up with Veronica I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders. True, I did still care for her, but I also knew our relationship was more physical than anything, it wasn't healthy. Especially since it was her father I was running from.

I turned around and looked at Jughead already on the train tracks.

"You ready Arch?" He asked pulling on his rucksack. I nodded in response as I dropped the phone I was holding and stepped onto the tracks beside him, "Have you broken up with Veronica yet?"

"Yes, me and her were losing our connection even before her dad framed me." I sighed, "Have you broken up with Betty yet?"

"No, she didn't answer me, I'll try again tomorrow. If I'm honest though, this past week she's been awfully strange around me, it's like she already knew I was going to leave her." He explained, but I already knew why she was awkward around him, it was because of mine and her's night of pleasure.

 **2 weeks later**

 **Betty PoV**

My room was basic. With a basic pink sheeted bed and basic side table in which had all of my basic belongings. I was dressed from head to toe in a slightly creepy gown- a blue pinafore and an itchy red cardigan. I had been throwing all of my 'fizzle rocks' away, storing them in a concealed jar behind a radiator in my room.

Ethel had once discovered my secret jar however, but promised me that because we're 'friends' she wouldn't tell.

Eventually I was called down for 'game time' a creepy hour of the day where everyone here is called to the main area in order to play a mass game of G and G. Usually I just sit in the corner and read one of the restricted books on gardening the sisters allow us to read.

"Betty, come and play with us!" Ethel shouted to me, patting an empty chair beside her. Honestly she was the maddest person I had ever met, she kept on going on about Jughead the entire time we were together alone in our room. Apparently she and Jug were a ship or something, shipped by the Gargoyle King- who I had yet to meet.

"No thanks Ethel, I don't play G and G- I've told you before." I looked back down at my book that I had basically memorised from the amount of times I had read from it.

"But friends play with friends- you're my friend so you have to play G and G with us." She declared standing up and folding her arms, eyeing menacingly. Ethel is basically the only girl here who gets mad- my guess is she takes a different sort of drug to the others, because she's never in the fizzle rocks queue in the morning- I bet that's what makes the girls here so creepy and emotionless

"Well friends don't kiss their friend's boyfriends either, so I guess we're even." I scoffed. Emotionally I was a wreck. I had been putting on a tough facade to trick the sisters into letting me go. It wasn't working and I was emotionally drained, prone to sudden waves anger and sadness. But all the same the gasps erupted from the rest of the room.

I stood up and faced my ex-classmates stare. Anger was dripping from our bodies as our gaze shot through the backs of our heads.

Suddenly I felt a wave of sickness wash over my body. I threw up onto the tiled floor my feet were standing on, feeling dizzy I toppled over and blacked out, just before I hit the cold, hard floor.

When I woke up I was surrounded by Sister Woodhouse and the Nurse, who were talking in a hushed whisper.

I guessed I was in the infirmary, from the bad stench lingering around

"Elizabeth Cooper. Feeling any better?" The nurse asked, creepily monotonously. I nodded sitting up and grabbing my headachy head, "what's wrong with me?" I questioned as a second wave of sickness washed over me.

"Well Cooper, it seems we have some news for you. We did some tests and it seems like your not taking your medicine," She scowled at me as I shrugged, "the next piece of information is more interesting- why did you not tell us you were pregnant?"

"I'm sorry, what?" I spluttered. Did she say I was pregnant?

"Yes, I thought your mother just sent you because of your curious habits, but it seems she had alternative motives." Sister Woodhouse snarled picking up a cup like object.

Then it struck me. Jughead and I had not had sex for over 2 months, because our relationship was so rocky. Was the baby Archie's?!

"H...how far along am I...I?" I stuttered, still in a state of utter shock.

"Only a few weeks, about three." The nurse looked to Sister Wood house who tipped the contents of her cup into my gaping mouth.

But all I could think was that the baby was Archie's.

And then I couldn't think anything at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**4 years later**

Hiram was dead, finally our running was over. One week ago we got a call from Jughead's dad, FP Jones, saying that he was killed in a mysterious car accident, and that it was safe to return.

Me and Jug were overjoyed that we could finally return to Riverdale, and visit our families safely- for we had not seen them in years.

I also wanted to see Betty, see if she was ok. She had never answered any of our calls, and I had never actually properly talked to her after our time in the bunker. Jug tried to reassure himself mostly that she couldn't have found another man in the many years they were together, that they loved each other so much she would never cheat. Perhaps that would comfort me too if she had not proved that theory wrong before, and they had not spoken a word in four years. Although we were both terribly nervous, Jug said nothing, for fear of losing me, and I said nothing- as I was not supposed to care for the blonde ponytailed girl as much as I did.

Veronica also ignored all of my calls to check in with her after our initial break up. She was most likely paired up with a man three times as good as me. As much as I stopped loving her she was still a great girl and deserved someone who'd treat her well.

As we approached the familiar site of Pops I saw a beloved face I had not seen in what seemed like forever. My father.

It was all in slow motion as I approached my father. I smiled as I pulled him into my embrace, savouring his parental touch.

"Dad!?" I said, pulling back.

"Arch!" He whispered smiling down at me. He had aged, but aged well. His silver hair was curled and he had shaved his bristley beared. Upon his forehead there were faint but visible wrinkles and light bags below his eyes.

Minutes later all three of us were sipping strawberry milkshakes munching on our breakfast and talking, just like old times.

"So, where's Betty?" My father asked taking another sip of his milkshake. Me and Jug looked to each other in confusion before he continued, "I mean Veronica was crushed when all three of you left her alone, she thought she meant more to you trio than that."

"Ur... Dad... Betty never came with us, we tried to make sure she was safe but she wouldn't answer our calls and we were on the run."

My Dad's mouth hung open.

"But, Alice said Betty left with you, so she sold her house and went to live on some farm." He continued slightly agitated, "Betty left the same day as you, so I had no reason to assume she was lying."

What happened to Betty?

 **45 minutes later**

My father had left Pop's about half an hour ago, me and Jug were terribly worried about what happened to Betty, but we still did not utter a word to each other, over our time on the run we had learnt to communicate without uttering a word. We knew almost everything about one another.

"Excuse me are you going to order anything, you've been here 2 hours already." A woman's voice said. I looked up and recognised the matured face.

"Veronica..." I cried in a state of shock.

"Oh my god!" She whimpered dropping her notebook on the floor. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me tightly, not letting go.

Soon enough she was sat beside Jughead at our table explaining how she was engaged to Reggie and how she was devastated when me, Jug and Betty left her.

Jug looked towards Veronica, "Betty never came with us, Alice must have lied."

"W...what? Where's Betty?"

"We...we don't know." I replied looking down and hiding my devastated expression.

 **Betty PoV**

 _My king, my saviour,_

 _Guide me through the night,_

 _Bless me with your darkness,_

 _Gift me with your flight,_

 _"Mommy! Mommy!"_

 _I looked towards a little girl, about 4 years old. My daughter and youngest offspring. Her name was Cherry, named after her brilliant red hair and my dear cousin, Cheryl, who I missed a lot._

 _Second a little boy clambered onto the pink sheets of my bed, wrapping his arms around me, his blonde hair brushing against my face. His name Ronald, Ron for short, after my best friend Ronnie. Half of me felt guilty, for V used to be my best friend, and yet her boyfriend, perhaps husband by now was his father. Archie Andrews._

Suddenly I awoke after my recurring dream. For almost 3 years I had had the same one, ever since I my twin babies had been taken from me and put into the Sisters' orphanage. I could only catch slight glimpses of them when set to work in the garden, over the other side of the fence playing outside. Even though they were among many other children and I had never had a proper conversation with them, I could recognise them in a heartbeat. They were my children.

On the day I first found out I was pregnant I was told I was only a few weeks along. Because me and Jug were drifting apart, we had not had sex for months, leaving Archie as the only candidate. I knew I loved Archie, but also knew he did not love me back, because if he or anyone else did- or even cared about me at all- they would have come to my rescue 4 years ago. Now I had given up.

As it was morning, the effects of the fizzle rocks we were forced to eat had worn off, this was the only time of the day I was 'sober' as each morning the first thing we have to do is 'take our medicine'.

Reluctantly I headed to the main room. I queued up for my daily dose of the drugs and eventually received my paper cupful. Hesitantly I poured them in my mouth and cringed at the sour flavour. Immediately I was hit by a wave of terrifying stillness. My mind went blank and I just watched as my body did as it was told from the outside world.

The drugs felt as if someone had locked my mind up and was forcing me to watch my body perform like some sort of robot, with barely any control over how I acted.

 **Veronica PoV**

I was awkwardly sat with the two men, 4 years ago I was so desperate to see. About a week ago my father had died in a mysterious car accident. Honestly I wasn't surprised, he had many enemies, but it still hurt that no one had a nice thing to say about him.

After realising my three supposed best friends left me, I went into buisness with my father, learning his personal tricks and acquiring my own. In his will he had left me, as his only child, with ownership of all of his business shares and plans. For this reason I was recieving a large amount of phone calls from different associates of my father's who understandably didn't trust me as their new boss or colleague so were trying to buy back their shares of their own businesses.

 _Ring_

I picked up the phone and found it was from the sisters of quiet mercy, asking me to go and talk over some business with them as soon as possible.

"Who was that?" Jughead questioned, not looking up from his laptop.

"The sisters of quiet mercy," I sighed, "I really don't want to go alone though, that place creeps me out!"

Archie looked to Jughead and said, "We'll go with you, it's the least we can do for the free milkshakes," he gestured towards the drinks I made them on the house, "plus it'll take our mind off... things..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Archie PoV**

Me, Jug and Ronnie got out of the black SUV Veronica inherited from Hiram. Getting out of the car, we had our first look of the ancient, creepy building. There were long shoots of ivy clinging to the brick walls and a few girls dressed in blue pinifores and redcardigans holding trowels next to plant pots, with expressionless looks on their faces.

We awkwardly made our way to the great wooden front door, knocking on it nervously. There was shuffling on the other side until the large door swung open, revealing a woman with short silver hair, a cross necklace hung around her neck.

"Veronica... you've brought friends." She muttered on edge.

"My associates, don't worry, they know nothing of your business with me and are sworn to secrecy. They are just here in case any of your 'troubled' girls do something they may regret." Veronica said intimidatingly. What did the sisters want with anything Hiram, and now Veronica owned? Why were we 'sworn to secrecy'?

"Fine, but they will be watched by one of our most trusted girls, I don't trust them alone in my halls." She snarled, glaring at me and Jughead for her last clause. The middle aged woman clapped her hands and a woman dressed in the creepy blue and red uniform came round the corner. She had brown hair and was slightly chubbier than the others. I recognised her slightly and remembered her from school.

"Ethel?" Jughead cried.

"Juggie." Ethel replied slightly robotically but her eyes were wide out of excitement, "He said you would come for me! He knew we were a ship."

Jughead looked at me in desperation. I shrugged. On one part I felt sorry for Ethel, probably being trapped in this hell hole for over four years- since she started playing G and G, and tried to hurt herself. Imagine that.

Although I felt bad for her, I knew it was better for her here. She deserved it, she was resting.

As my mind arrived back to the sisters of quiet mercy corridor I realised the group was walking along the corridor and about to turn a corner. Quickly I hurried towards them, following them until we reached an office, with chairs outside. The woman asked us all to sit whilst she talked to a patient inside. Hesitantly we sat down and after a few minutes of silence I turned to Ethel. Out of habit and boredom I started questioning Ethel about life in here.

"So, what do you do here, like play cards and stuff?" I asked attempting to be friendly.

"In the day, once we finish our chores. At night me and Elizabeth talk. She has nightmares you see." She said monotonously, not looking me in the eye.

"Elizabeth?" Could Ethel mean Betty? No, of course not. Betty wasn't mental.

My thought were interrupted by a loud sob from inside the office. Then a voice cried, "You can't introduce them! They're too young!"

"Elizabeth, they deserve it." A quieter voice answered.

"No. They're three!"

The door opened as the elderly woman who showed us to the office, who's name I had learned from Veronica to be Sister Woodhouse, and a beautiful woman with long wavy blonde hair stepped out. Sister Woodhouse was holding her by the collar of her pinifore and the girl's eyes were red, blotchy and tear stained.

I recognised the woman almost instantly, as did Jug and Veronica.

"Betty!" We screamed in sync, but Betty ignored us. The woman held her by the collar and shoved her towards two burly men who grabbed her by her elbows and hurled her down the corridor.

"What is Betty doing here?!" Jughead shouted at the Sister, who shrugged in amusement. All three of us ran after her down the corridor, ignoring the cries of Sister Woodhouse, who wanted to speak with Veronica about her sketchy buisness. Finally we caught up with the men dragging a screaming Betty, who they were taking into some sort of room.

"Stop! Betty's not crazy!" Jughead shouted after them. But they just ignored him, and closed the door behind them.

"She is. PTSD is a common trait for patients who have suffered traumatic incidents, some more servirly than others. Sorry, but I can't issue any more information to anyone but family."

"We are like family. I was her boyfriend, and technically we never broke up."

"Are you Mr... Andy?" The woman asked.

"Andrews?" Jughead replied, looking at me questioningly.

"Yes, Andrews. I forget all the names of our patients' family's sometimes. Is that your name?"

"I'm Archie Andrews, is that right?" I piped up from behind them.

"Mr Andrews," she turned to me, "I may speak with you if you want information. I'm sure Veronica can wait a few minutes longer. Please follow me to my office. You're listed as... family... of Elizabeth's."

Reluctantly I followed the elderly woman down the halls we were running down just moments ago, until I was sat opposite her own chair in her office. Sister woodhouse was scrambling over a cabinet in the corner, pulling out a specific folder. As she was satisfied she stood up and sat in her cushioned chair elegantly.

"Mr Andrews, Elizabeth Cooper has been with us just over 4 years. When she arrived she was incredibly mentally unstable and had scars on her hands. It was only two weeks until she fainted and we discovered something even she didn't know..."

"What is that, or are you just wasting my time?" I questioned still beyond furious at this creepy place for keeping Betty hostage.

"She was pregnant when she arrived with us, and listed on the birth certificates as the father was your name," she held up a piece of paper, "Archie Andrews."

I gasped at the document she was holding and snatched it from her clasp, but then I found she was holding a second. "T...twins..." I gagged. The elderly woman nodded.

"The Sister's orphanage is for children with no parents, I was wondering if you would take care of the children..." The woman asked, cautiously stretching her hands out awkwardly, terrified about my answer.

"What! It was only 10 seconds ago I found out I had kids, but yet, you want me to look after them, to take them from their mother. I haven't even met the bloody three year olds!"

There was a knock on the door as I slumped back into my chair.

"Cherry, Ronald, so glad you could join us," the older woman glared at me as I turned to see two children, nervous looks etched on their faces. The girl had fiery red hair, similar to my own and the boy looked like a spitting image of Betty, yet with visible cheekbones, much like those described to me. Almost instantly I felt warmth flooding my heart, making me feel whole.

These were _my_ kids.

 **Sorry it was such a short chapter, I will make sure the next one is a lot longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cherry PoV

The strange man was sat by Sister Woodhouse just staring at me. For a few moments I was staring back at him, until I felt the grip on my collar tighten and a push launched me forward towards the ginger man.

Immediately the weird man stood up and shouted at the scary man who had just pushed me, "How dare you push that girl!"

"Mr Andrews, get off my employee! He is just treating a patient as she is meant to be treated. You need to show her who's boss!"

"She's three! She's a child. And she's my daughter! A toddler doesn't need to be told 'who's boss'!" He took my hand and gripped it, simultaneously taking Ron's hand too, leading us both gently out the door, "I will not let them stay here! And believe me, we _will_ get Betty out of here too!" He pushed past the man who had held a scary grip on me just seconds before and slammed the door on him and Sister Woodhouse, pulling me and Ron down a corridor. We twisted and turned for a few halls until we reached two other strangers, one a woman, in a blue dress and the other a man in a denim jacket.

"Why do you have two kids with you Arch?"

"No time to explain, we will come back for Betty later today."

The other two people followed us towards the main door to the building, a place I had only been once before. But as we neared the exit I started to worry about where he was taking us. I shook my hand free from the man with the dark clothes who called me his daughter.

"Where are we going?" I sniffed as the ginger haired man gently took hold of my hand once again.

"Arch, who is this kid?" The intimidating man with the denim jacket and black hair asked as we carried on down the driveway.

Archie PoV

"Jug, I told you, we have no time to explain!" My words accidentally came out a little too aggresively causing Jughead to step back in an emotion similar to that of fear, "look I'm sorry, but these kids aren't treated right. Let's just get back to Pop's and I'll explain everything."

Jughead nodded knowing from our time on the run he would hear the truth eventually, and took the hand of the little boy. I turned my attention to the little girl as the other three got in the car.

"W...Who are you?"

"I...I'm your Daddy," I sighed lowering my voice so neither Jughead or Veronica could hear, as the gargantuan responsibility began to sink in, "and don't worry we will come for, Betty... I mean your Mommy... and help her escape too. But for now you need to trust us, because that, right there, is not how a child should be treated."

"Who's my Mommy?"

I gasped in shock. Not only was Betty being held hostage but she had never met her kids before? They had been taken from her. A single tear slid down my cheek realising the three years of her life meant for her to raise these two children had been stolen.

"She loves you very much okay, and she's being held here but we're going to get her out."

Cherry nodded lightly before stepping into the black car.

 **Later**

We eventually got to Pop's after the awkward car ride we had just experienced. I was wishing the time away whilst dreading the eventual outcomes playing out in my head. Both of my old friends would leave me, they would give up on Betty and leave her to rot in that hell hole. I would never be able to save her by myself. I was awakened from my 'day nightmare' by a voice I had grown to know well.

"Archie, what flavour milkshake do you want?" Jughead asked.

"I... I don't really feel in the mood for a milkshake." I answered, feeling the unease and sickness swirling about in my stomach. "Archiekins isn't in the mood for a milkshake! My Archie, you really have changed!" Veronica chuckled, which angered me. How could she be so okay with Betty being kept in that hell hole?

The waiter walked over towards the counter and started making their ordered milkshakes. I watched him in fear of what I was about to confess.

"Arch, so who are these kids?"

I took a deep breath. Here we go...

I turned to the children and pointed them towards the counter, "Do you want to go and decide what milkshake you want, I'll buy you whatever you two want ."

The pair looked at each other in slight excitement and worry, but still scurried towards the counter like hungry puppies. I watched Veronica and Jughead's anticipation grow.

"Do you remember when I had just escaped prison and you hid me in the bunker?" I sighed as the pair looked at me even more suspiciously.

"Yes, that was like one of the last moments we were all together." Veronica

Me and Betty... well we uhhhh we had a 'moment', whilst she was protecting me

I looked up at the pair again and Veronica was in a state of pure shock. Jughead, on the other hand, was red in the face, with his fists clenched.

"What the hell do you mean 'moment' Archie?" Jughead shouted at him angrily, but when he got no answer he screamed louder, "Answer me you bastard!"

Jughead couldn't control himself and banged his fists against the table.

"We had sex." I said embarrassed. I wallowed in the few moments of silence as the two pieced everything together, before all hell broke loose.

"Archie... are those yours... and Betty's children?" Veronica said quietly, in a way more frightening than Jughead.

All I could do was nod as I watched her stand, "you know what- I was over you ages ago. I'm with Reggie now and even though I can't believe you did that to me I will still help you get Betty out of there. I do blame you entirely, Betty was in the worst state I had ever seen her."

Jughead looked at me and Veronica, "Archie, I can't believe you never told me. I thought we were " He replied hurt, he stood and wiped what seemed to be a tear. He looked towards me for the last time and walked out of Pop's.

The children, who were completely oblivious to the scene that had just taken place, bounded towards us excitedly, after carefully picking their chosen milkshake flavour.


End file.
